Always Forever
by Jessiesanders95
Summary: Green has a hard time being alone, but if he pulls the Four Sword back out what will happen? WARNING: Yaoi
1. Lonliest Days

My first story, hope it's good haha.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda or it's characters even though I wish I did.**

**Always Forever**

**Lonliest Days**

A year has passed since the day Ganondorf and Vaati were defeated, and also since Shadow Link was last seen. After the four heroes had come home, they had to put there four sword back in the pedestoule to seal Ganon away, they each knew what this ment, they would never be able to see eachother again.

"Time sure did pass quickly." Green remarked to himself. He had begged to be called Green as he thought it suited him better, but everyone still called him Link. "I can't stand it anymore! Those guys were my best friends, a part of my heart!" He said sitting up on the couch.

"Son, I know how hard this is for you," His father who was sitting in front of the fire place said," but it's for the good of Hyrule, and everywhere else for that matter. You wouldn't want Vaati let lose, or even worse, Ganondorf." Green curled his lip in disgust at that name.

'Surely there is a way to bring back my friends without also bringing out a moster.' He thought. 'Come on Green think, this would be so much easier if Vio was here. It would be a lot easier if any one of them were here come to think of it.' He laid back down on the couch. 'I know what I have to do.'

"I'm going to bed dad." He said. He got up off of the couch and began walking toward his bed room.

"Link!" Green flinched, oh how he had grown to hate that name. His dad stood up and walked over to him. "Don't take out the four sword, you will regret it." Green nodded.

'I'm sorry dad, but I've been without them for too long.' He thought as he walked into his room. He went to his drawers and pulled out a pair of old, warn down, and stained clothes. He unfolded it, as he often did and smiled. In his hands was a green tunic and brown belt with a swirly yellow buckle on it. He pulled another drawer open and pulled out a long flowing hat that matched his tunic and put it on. He walked to his closet and pulled out a pair of white leggings and a lighter long sleeved green shirt. 'I've missed these clothes, the last time I wore these was when I put the four sword back.' He pulled off his clothes and put on his tunic and other things. He walked over to his window and hesitated for a second, his concious nagged at him not to do it, he thought about how Vaati and Ganondorf had caused so much destruction across Hyrule, and how he was forced to pull out the four sword in order to obtain help to defeat them, he remebered splitting into four different people, Green, Red, Blue, and Violet (or Vio as they called him). They each wore a tunic exactly like the one Green had on right now, except they matched the colors of there names. They each had part of the four sword and used it together to defeat evil. Vio had turned to the dark side (or so it had seemed) for a short while to try and stop Vaati. He had gained the trust and friendship of the Link's shadow. And in the end Shadow ended up turning to the good side and destroying the dark mirror which gave Vaati and him their power. But in doing so Shadow faded away. "When the shadow wanted to turn to "light", he dissapeared." Vio had said as a tear rolled down his cheek and held some of the light that shadow had turned into in his hand, he had tried to sound brave Green remebered, but his voice had cracked as emotion had overwhelmed him. Green snapped out of his trance like state and opened his window. He had decided what he would do.


	2. Back Together at Last

**Always Forever**

**Back Together at Last**

Green ran as fast as his little legs could carry him. He ran past guards who stared at him like he was crazy and went right back to their duties. He had arived at the part in the wall where a child could walk on through. He went inside and looked around. The sacred grove hadn't changed much other than the few leaves that had fallen on the ground. His attention had turned to the sword in the middle of the grove. "The Four Sword..." Green whispered under his breath. He slowly walked to it and put his hand on the handle. He could here his name being called frantically. "Link! Link!" They cried. His jaw tensed. "That's not my name." He said in a defiant tone.

"Link." A voice from behind him said. He didn't have to turn around to know who it was.

"What do you want Zelda?" He turned his head to the side where he glimpsed at her from the corner of his eye. He knew that his childhood friend would try and stop him, but he was determind.

"Link, why are you doing this? You are going to realse a darkness that none of us might be able to stop." Zelda said walking toward him and holding his hand in both of her's. He turned toward her, hand still on the sword. "Please Link." He shook her hands off him and glared deeply into her eyes.

"My name is Green." He pulled the sword out of the pedastool.

"NOOO!" Zelda yelled reaching toward him. A bright flash of light lit up the grove and as it faded four silouets could be seen. Zelda's head sunk in defeat. "Why..." She whispered and ran off. Green looked around and saw Red, Blue, and Vio.

"Guys!" He yelled. They all looked at him with a confused look wich soon turned to joy. They all ran towards eachother and gave a great big bear hug.

"I missed you guys so much!" Red said and turned to Blue and glomped him.

"Dude! Stop freaking me out!" Blue said trying to get Red off him.

"Green, you do know what could happen now that you pulled out the Four Sword right?" Vio said. He turned to the stone that held the sword and looked at it. Green shook his head yes. Vio smiled and looked at Green.

"Well, at least we can all be together again!" He quickly turned his head towards a pillar.

"Vio, you're as quick as ever." A voice said from behind the pillar. Green, Red, and Blue all drew their swords but Vio stood dumb founded. Green nudged him.

"Vio, come on, get your sword out." Vio shook his head and started walking toward the pillar.

"Is it really you?" He asked.

"Of course it is!" The voice replied, "Why wouldn't I be here too? After all," He stepped from behind the pillar and they all gasped. "I am your Shadow."


	3. A Shadowy Figure

**Always Forever**

**A Shadowy Figure**

**"**But you vanished into midair!" Red said. Blue aimed his sword at Shadow.

"I bet you're still on the dark side, you are still working for Ganondorf!" He was about to charge when Green lifted his hand.

"Wait Blue, we don't know that, after all he did help us out by destroying the mirror." Green turned his head to the side, well Shadow is Blue right, or are you good now?" Shadow lowered his head.

"Ganondorf is not my master, nor is any thing dark for that matter. But light is not my ally either, it will destroy me as soon as I step into it." He said without looking up.

"Shadow..." Vio said looking at his hand, the hand he had clutched the last remaning bit of Shadow as tears had streamed down his cheeks. Now his friend was standing here in front of him, Vio never thought he would see him again and now that he had he didn't know what to do with himself.

"Vio? Are you ok?" Red asked. He looked at him with concern in his eyes. Vio looked at his friend and smiled.

"Yeah, I'm ok." He quietly responded. Red just nodded his head and didn't say any more, he understood, Vio and Red were alike with their feelings.

"A-any ways", Green said feeling a bit akward. "What are you planning on doing Shadow?" Shadow scratched his head and kept looking down.

"You don't know do you?" Blue asked anoyed. Red jumped up.

"I know! He could join us!" Vio looked at Red then Shadow. Shadow looked up at Red then dropped his shoulders.

"I can't, I'll die if the light shines on me."

"Hmmm," Everyone looked at Vio. He was deep in thought and they knew he would figure something out. "I wonder." He walked over to Shadow and grabbed his hand. "Maybe if one of us is holding onto you, you won't dissapear." Shadow nodded and slightly blushed at the contact. Vio slowly stepped backwards holding onto Shadow's arm as Shadow stepped forward. He didn't fade as the light hit him.

"Yay! You did it!" Red exclaimed. Blue looked at him in annoyance. And Green stared at Vio in astonishment.

"Ok, so what now guys?" Blue asked.

"GUARDS! They're in here! Guard the exit where they can get out!" A soldier yelled.

"Oh no! The guards, I forgot about them, we have to go now otherwise we'll be stuck here." Green said starting to run. Blue and Red followed after him, but Vio and Shadow looked at eachother, they both had missed eachother and were happy to finally be on the same team. They smiled and followed after the others still holding hands.


	4. A Violet Prince

Sorry the chapters are so short, I'll try to make them a bit longer if I can. :)

**Always Forever**

**A Violet Prince**

They ran as fast as they could and tried to get away from the gaurds. Red had tripped once and Blue quickly helped him up back to his feet. Vio and Shadow were lagging since they had started running after the others had. An arrow suddenly landed right at their feet and they stopped dead in their tracks. Vio noticed a parade of highly rich people riding in carriges entering the castle. An archer stood at the front with an arrow loaded into his bow.

"Your majesty! Don't move or we'll have to take you by force!" The gaurds surrounded Vio and Shadow. The sound of the man made the other three stop and turn around. Their eyes widened as they saw their friends being held at spear point. Green pulled them down and they hid while watching what was going on.

"Your majesty?" Shadow whisperd into Vio's ear. Vio just shook his head, he didn't know what was going on either.

"That's a good young prince," the man was staring at Vio, "you are going to come with us without any fuss, we've been searching for you for a year, we're not about to take no for an answer!" He pulled his bow tighter.

"I don't know what you are talking about sir, you've made a mistake, I'm not a prince, I'm one of the five heroes!" The man laughed. Shadow felt a tug on the bottom of his tunic, he looked down with his eyes and saw Red there giving Vio's hand a gentle squeeze, he ducked down slowly and surprisingly no one saw him and Red get away. Vio saw this and was grateful, he wouldn't be able to fight if Shadow were here.

"Get him!" The archer suddenly yelled. Vio pulled out his sword and looked at the other four who were about to come help him, but he shook his head no, he couldn't risk them being hurt. He fought as well as he could but was overcome by the gaurds and was tied up. He had a scratch on his cheak from one of the archers arrows. Vio struggled.

"Is this the way you would treat your prince?" Vio looked at them in disgust. "I feel bad for him." The man smiled and nodded to one of the gaurds who hit Vio on the head and knocked him out cold.


	5. The Land of Seranade

Well, I said I was gonna make them longer, but I guess I won't haha. Sorry again.

**Always Forever** **The Land of Seranade**

They had all seen Vio shake his head no when they were about to come help him.

"Why can't we go out there and fight them?" Blue asked eagerly, he wanted a fight.

"No Blue, Vio knows what he is doing." Green said his eyes never moving from his friend. Vio was now tied up and saying something to the archer, though they couldn't tell what. They all saw the man nod to a guard who hit Vio a little harder than nessicary. Shadow tensed as he saw his friend in purple fall to the ground unconcious and be lifted up into a carrige. _'Vio...'_ Red started panicking.

"What are we gonna do? We have to do something! Poor Vio, he's gonna be all alone. We have to go save him, but how are we gonna do that? We can go take over their cart. But they have to many...."

"RED! Shut up! Let me think please!" Green said harshly.

"We'll never save him in time if you do the thinking." Blue said annoyed. Green got angry.

"Well I don't see you coming up with anything, mister know-it-all."

"Why you little! If I could I would be as far away from you as I could, you good for nothing scumbag!"

"Good for nothing! I'll show you good for nothing!" Green began to pull his sword out of his sheathe.

"Please don't fight you guys!" Red said.

"If none of you will stop fooling around and help Vio then it's already to late for him." Shadow replyed cooly although emotion was swelling up inside him. They all looked at him.

"What do you mean Shadow?" Green asked questioning.

"Those men that came and took Vio away, they were from the land of Seranade. Supposedly one of the lords from the town of Melodie is trying to take over the throne. But the prince went missing a year ago and hasn't been seen since. This might shock you, but you are not all really Link, you are different people who were raised in sepereat lands and have or had families but lost your memory when the four sword brought you together. Vio could very well be the Prince of Seranade, for the prince was very smart and always carried around a book that contained everything and anything." Shadow paused for a second. "And if that is the case then those men are planning on using Vio for randsom to take over the kingdom and rule the country, but if the lord is as evil as they say he is then I highly doubt he will let Vio and the king live after he takes over." Shadows voice wavered. The three looked at Shadow, their eyes wide with terror.

"Well then, let's go!" Green said getting up and runnin to Hyrule feild. They all followed after him, Red holding onto Shadows hand so he wouldn't dissapear.


End file.
